Christmas Demolition
''Christmas Demolition ''is a 2015 first-person shooter multiplayer game developed by GalaxySoft Inc. and Sledgehammer Games. The game is set to be released at some point in 2015, and is similar to the Valve game Team Fortress 2. Christmas Demolition will be the first game in GalaxySoft's 2015 lineup, as opposed to the previously announced Arsenal Master. It will also be the first game to support amiibo (Wii U version only). Plot The plot is only fully revealed by playing through Campaign mode. Snippets of it can be seen in in-game comics, but the full story comes out once Campaign mode is complete. Chapter 1: "Santa Imprisoned? Outcry from the North Pole!" The game begins on December 1, 2020. Santa has now created two teams for his workshop - the Builder Elves and the Naughty Busters. The Naughty Busters are specially trained elves who take down the naughty Dante Claws (Santa's evil cousin) who use weapons made from typical Christmas things to fight Dante's minions off. As the elves are preparing for Christmas, Santa is busy checking his lists twice (as usual) and is shocked to see Dante on the Nice List. He knows there must've been some mistake, and tries to change it back, but is unable to. Dante then breaks into the workshop and kidnaps Santa. Francis Rudolph sees Dante's minions taking Santa out to their jet sleigh, and gives chase. As soon as Francis makes it outside, he summons Frosty Rock (known as Snow Goon in-game) to help him. The two get on a snowmobile and modify it to fly. They take off, but are followed by Jack Frost and Weston. Classes There are 6 classes in the game, but at least 2 other classes will become available through a future update. Two more classes - the Reindeer Herder and the Snow Angel- will be released in an update set for December 1, 2015. Maps amiibo compatibilty Several amiibo will be released for the Wii U version of Christmas Demolition to allow exclusive costumes and other things to come into the game. Only a few of the previous amiibo are compatible, and they will unlock a new map, weapon, and/or costume. New amiibo *'Santa's Helper: '''This amiibo (when scanned in) gives 3 new selectable Skills to that class, along with giving them a Santa costume. *'Snow Goon: A Snow Goon amiibo gives this class a new weapon - the Present Puncher. It also gives them a Frosty the Snowman outfit. *'''Toymaker: *'Gingerbread Man:' *'Jack Frost:' *'Lumberjack:' *'Reindeer Herder:' *'Snow Angel:' Returning amiibo Not all of the amiibo can be scanned. Wave 1 *'Mario: '''When scanned, he allows the player to access Mario costumes for the Jack Frost and Santa's Helper classes. The Mario costume changes Jack Frost's name to Joel Heat and turns his ice weapons into fire weapons. *'Link:' *'Samus: N/A *'''Kirby: *'Fox: ' *'Donkey Kong:' *'Pikachu:' *'Peach:' *'Marth: '''N/A *'Yoshi: When scanned, the player unlocks a new map - Peppermint Yoshi's Island. The map is based on World 5 of the original Yoshi's Island. *'Villager: '''N/A *'Wii Fit Trainer: 'N/A Wave 2 *'Diddy Kong: *'Zelda: ' *'Luigi:' *'Captain Falcon:' *'Pit: ' *'Little Mac: '''This amiibo gives the Snow Goon a boxer costume and makes the Pinetree Boxing Gloves into Bronx Sluggers. Wave 3 *'Bowser:' *'Toon Link:' *'Sheik: Sheik's amiibo adds a new Skill for Santa's Helper - Ninja Blitz. The Gingerbread Man also gets a Sheik costume. *'Sonic: '''Sonic adds 3 new Skills to the Snow Goon - Speed Star, Super Chaos, and Homing Attack - along with a Sonic costume for Jack Frost, a Tails costume for the Snow Angel, and a Knuckles costume for the Snow Goon. *'Mega Man: *'King Dedede:' *'Ike: ' *'Rosalina:' *'Shulk:' *'Lucario:' *'Meta Knight:'